Coming Home to You
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: There's a stranger at the wedding that reminds Barry of someone who he's met before... He just can't remember where. Said stranger is trying her best not to completely ruin everything and blab the first thing that comes to mind. Which just happens to be "Sparkling?". Damn it, she needs to stop taking after family. Rated T for safety, r&r


**A/N: I am alive. Just busy... Very, very busy. I saw the crossover and I CRIED at the you-know-what scene (I'm not spoiling it. I'm not that mean). Anyway, I saw this scene and realised that holy fuck that's thingy! (read to find out who thingy is) I mean she looked similar enough. Even Barry commented on the fact. Anyway. Enjoy. And I don't own anything (damn it)**

"Don't mess this up, don't mess this up," she chanted, wandering around the church with the tray of drinks, offering them to the people there for such a happy occasion. She'd heard the stories. She had just reached the back of the church when she saw him. He was standing there nervously, messing with the cuffs of his shirt through the jacket and pacing back and forward in a small line. She almost dropped the tray with how… How _young_ he looked. Sure, there was the darkness there, but he seemed to have a much lighter spring in his step, like he had seen everything but was still somehow ok.

Sort of.

Ok, maybe not completely, but anyway. That didn't matter now. He was here, and she was here (against the rules, but right now she didn't care HE WAS RIGHT THERE) so maybe they could… She took a deep breath.

"OK, here goes." She walked purposfully up to him as he paused in his musings, muttering to himself. "Sparkling?" She asked, trying to stay cool and calm, cool and calm. There was an awkward pause that seemed to last for eternity before he seemed to hear her words. He looked up confuse.

"Excuse me?" He seemed to suddenly register her presence. "Uuh…"

What followed was the most awkward conversation. In. The history. Of EVERYTHING. Then she nearly went and spoiled it all!

"And I don't know, I just feel like this is gonna be one for the ages. I'm really happy I got to see it." As she finished her awkward monologue she suddenly froze, realising exactly what she'd said. Oh frick, oh frick please don't notice please don't notice please don't –

"Have we met?," he asked. She felt her face drop as she tried to avoid the answer. Badly. Seriously tis was how her Uncle C used to avoid answering questions. Actually, she mentally realised, he still did.

"No! No, I'm a complete and total stranger." She saw he was about to turn away, about to leave her alone again, go off on another adventure without her and – she reached out to grab his arm. He looked down at it, puzzlement on his face as he tried to grasp exactly what she was doing. Oh man this was all going so badly, she only meant to meet him, maybe offer a word of advice… Maybe she could still do that. In a way.

"Good, good luck out there." She looked up, trying to catch his eye, to remember what he was like now with so much less pain and darkness hidden there. But she could still see him there now, with the jokes (really, really bad puns that seemed to come out at the most inappropriate times) and the happy-go-lucky attitude (how many times had that got him in trouble?). "And remember to say, 'I Do'."

… Awkward pause…

"Right."

"Ok." She turned around and walked away, trying not to cringe at the conversation.

"Alright." His voice floated over the sound of the crowd, as she bent down to serve another drink to one of the ladies on the back pew. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him perk up at the sound of the music and head towards the front of the church. She heard a cough from behind her, and she glanced up to see the hostess standing behind her.

"The ceremony is about to begin. You need to find somewhere to sit," she told her gently. She nodded and rose, heading to a corner of the church where she could easily escape without notice.

The opening chords began, and she saw Kara Danvers (wow, it had been a long time since she'd seen her in a dress) stand up at the microphone.

"Can't say how the days may unfold,

Can't say what the future may hold.

But I want you in it,

Every hour every…

Minute…"

The doors opened, and she nearly cried at how happy and radiant Iris looked. She'd been told many times of how she reminded everyone of Iris back in the day, and clearly, they were right. As Iris headed down the aisle, Dawn slipped out the back of the church, avoiding the path of the incoming Nazis (she couldn't change the timeline, no matter how much she wanted to) contemplating the fact that she'd had a conversation with her long absent father. She knew he was coming home, her mother always told her and Don that their father would always come home to them. It was just taking him a bit longer this time around.

She shed the uniform in a dumpster outside (not the correct place for dirty clothes to go, but she couldn't exactly bring them back to her time now, could she?), and quickly used the ring Uncle Cisco had created a few years ago – from her perspective anyway. Time travel was confusing like that. It was a shame her father never got one like he had always dreamed…

She shook her head, trying to shake the past… Future (whatever) from it. Her suit flew out and she quickly put it on, before heading home.

 **Central City, 2036**

"Mom! I'm home!" She opened the door to the kitchen and glanced in, but no one was there. He shrugged and sped up to Don's room. She knocked before barging right in. Don was slouched at his desk, Gideon watching over as he did his coursework for university. He sighed as she opened the door.

"Seriously sis, what is the point in knocking if you're not going to wait for permission?! What if I had been doing… Something," he trailed off miserably as Dawn smirked. She did love messing with her brother.

"Where's mom?"

"Out shopping with Aunt Cait and Grandma."

"Excuse?"

"I have way too much work, and 3 deadlines due in 3 weeks," he replied, slashing a hand through Gideon to dismiss her. Dawn nodded, before proceeding to jump on his bed.

"So… I went to he past. To mum and dad's wedding." Don sat up straight and spun his chair around.

"Dawn! I thought you weren't going to do that without me!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry! We can both go some other time. After all, we have to get to know dad _somehow_ , right?" Don sighed. Then threw a pen at her. "Hey!"

"Your own fault for going without me. Now, please tell me you didn't mess up the timeline!" Dawn laughed.

"Me? Mess up the timeline?! What are you on about?" Don raised an eyebrow.

"On a scale of nothing to Flashpoint crossed with Earth X, you've managed to reach a 7."

"Oh come on, it's not like I told him about the Nazis." Don's eyebrow raised a bit further. "No. I definitely didn't tell him Iris was pregnant with us. I mean, seriously, exactly how do you think that conversation would have gone?" Don snorted.

"Probably something along the lines of, 'Oh hi Barry, my name's Dawn and I'm your daughter from the future, and you'll never guess what Iris is pregnant with me and my twin brother Don! Have fun at your wedding, Nazi's are gonna invade and try to take over your world. Bye have fun now!'" He made a sound effect and waved his hands.

"I assume that was- "

"You running away back to the future. Yes." There was silence.

"At least I didn't tell him!"

That night, Dawn lay in bed, the song her father originally sang to her mother playing softly in her ears. For some reason, it just couldn't be more relevant to the moment.

And all I want to do,

Is keep running home to you.

Keep running home

To you…

"Soon, dad. Soon."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. Grant Gustin was amazing when he sang this, I envy his voice. I don't know if this will actually happen, but seriously, I get a distinct feeling that the end of the season is just gonna be Iris saying "Barry... I'm pregnant" *screen to black, fans scream in aaaaah***

 **Also, am I the only one who noticed that Joe said this house is bitchin' back in the beginning and that was EXACTLY WHAT BARRY WROTE ON THE WALL AND THEY WERE ALL WANDERING WHAT THE HELL. That's essentially where this idea came from. One of the things crazy Barry said was "We're gonna need more diapers" If that's not telling you they're gonna announce Iris' pregnancy at the end of this season I don't know what is.**

 **Anyway, rant over and I now need to go see if our kitchen has accumulated anymore massive ass flies (dead rat in wall plus decomposition equals tonne of flies that seemingly appear from nowhere). Fun times.**

 **17 out (and crying over assignments and coursework)**


End file.
